N's Dare
by pighat09
Summary: Touya dares N to go the whole day without urinating at school. Will it go OK? Contains pee and urine.


p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"RING RING!/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"It was a bright, sunny day in the Unova Region. A bright school day, that is. N was almost ready for school. He picked up the phone./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hello?" N asked into the phone./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey, man! It's Touya! I got a triple dog dare for you!"/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Well, you can't pass up a triple dog dare. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Bring it on!" N said with a sly grin./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You have to go the whole day at school without using the toilet! If you do it, I'll give you $20.00"/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"N was in a bind at the moment, and he needed money. But he has a small bladder and sometimes wets himself! But he was desperate for cash, so he accepted./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""All right! Meet you on the bus!" And Touya hung up the phone./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The bus was gonna arrive in a couple of minutes, so N peed in the toilet and went to the stop. Soon he was chatting with Touya./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Dude, are you sure you can do this? You one time wet yourself in finals!"/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I'm positive. I peed before school, so it's gonna be OK."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Ok..."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"And they arrived at school./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Homeroom:br /Desperation level: barely a 1. All was good./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"1st Period Reading:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 1/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"2nd Period Math:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: Still a 1./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"3rd Period Study hall:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 2/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Lunch:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: Still 2./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But N was very thirsty, and he downed down two cans of caffeine-free Coca Cola (caffeine makes him urinate every couple minutes, so he looked CAREFULLY in the vending machine). And soon the desperation level skyrocketed to a 3.5./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"4th Period Writing:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 5. N was bouncing him legs and fanning them./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"5th Period Social Studies:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 7. He was starting to sweat. The bouncing was more frequent. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I knew I shouldn't have drank all that soda..." He thought./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Touya sits next to him in S.S. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Ready to pee?" He whispered with a devilish grin./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""N-No..." N whispered back./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"6th Period Science:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 8./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"He had to grasp his dick. Of all days to be learning about water in Science! /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""And this is a picture of a river flowing..." His teacher droned on./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"N gasped as a small spurt escaped him. Then he blushed profusely./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"7th Period Pokémon:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Desperation level: 9./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"It was hard to breath. Of COURSE it was about water Pokémon and their battle types!/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"N trembled. Another small spurt escaped him./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Ok, students. Class dismissed. Time to go home," The teacher exclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"N slowly but steadily got up. It was extremely painful./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""All I have to do is survive the bus ride home..." He planned to go to the bushes and urinate once he got home. No chance in risking to get inside to the bathroom. The bus ride was 25 minutes long, so he was doubting his abilities./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"He got onto the bus, next to Touya./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""C...Can you say some helpful things to me, Touya? I'm about to burst!" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Another spurt, this time lasting 2 seconds long and making a quarter-sized spot on the front of his pants./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Touya glanced down. He told him reassuring things, like "You have a bladder of steel" and "You can do it!"./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"It was 10 minutes to home. Suddenly the bus came to a sudden stop. And it wasn't to drop a trainer off./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""W...Why have we stopped?!" N shouted. The air buzzed with the sound of the trainers, wondering why./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""There is a traffic jam," The bus driver said. He turned on the radio./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""There was an accident and the crashed car will be moved in 30 minutes."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Time seemed to stop for N. He went pale./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""D...Did he just say...30 minutes?" N urgently whispered./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Unfortunately, yes," Touya said sadly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh, no! OH, NO!" N was panicking now. If he wet himself in front of all these trainers, he could never live it down. He would cry for days!/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"5 Minutes Later.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The spurts became frequent. Breathing was too difficult./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""T...Touya... Please tell the bus driver to let me and you off..."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""O...Ok," Touya said./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Touya got up and whispered to the bus driver about the situation. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""That is fine with me," The bus driver proclaimed. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Trainers, N is feeling sick so he is going to get out and throw up by those trees over there," The bus driver fibbed./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Come on, N. It's only a few feet." Touya helped N up and guided him slowly to the bus door. Every step was agonizing./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"They eventually reached behind a thick tree./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""F...Finally..." N said. Then he tried to unzip./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But it was stuck./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Touya... Help! My zipper is stuck!" N was panicking. He was so close yet so far away from relief./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But Touya helped. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Don't look...Please..." N was close to crying. His bladder was super full./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Touya turned away./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"N relaxed, but nothing came out. His bladder thought it was still time to hold./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"And then he started urinating. It came out like a firehose. A loud hissing stream filled the air. N moaned in relief. A deep red blush streaked across his face. Touya heard the moans and hissing, and felt aroused./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Soon a steady stream came out. The hissing stopped. But his bladder was still full. It has been 2 minutes now./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"And then the last ounces escaped him. The urination lasted 4 minutes./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You can look now," He said to Touya./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Touya turned around and stared wide-eyed at the puddle. It was quite large. They walked back to the bus, which was a little bit ahead of the tree. N walked faster, since it was possible to comfortably walk now, thanks for his bladder being empty./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Once they sat down on the bus, N whispered to Touya, "Don't tell anyone about today."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Don't worry. And you're still getting the $20.00."/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Thanks," N said. And he wanly grinned at his friend, blushing./p 


End file.
